pokemon_ingame_reviews_is_this_pokemon_any_goodfandomcom-20200213-history
Luvdisc (SM)
Love knows no bounds. First Location: Melemele Sea. Stats, Evolutions Luvdisc is a terrible Pokémon, but why rant about it when you can use the most powerful feeling in the world instead? All of its stats, save for its speed, are either already terrible to begin with, or will date horribly. Do you know how this species managed to survive? Not because its predators are slower (seriously, Pelipper and Huntail are veeeeeeeeeery slow). But because of the power of love. Do you know why powerful mons like Archeops or Tyrantrum went extinct? Because they didn't love. Luvdisc has love. Luvdisc loves love. Luvdisc loves those who love love. Luvdisc loves those who love people who love love. Luvdisc loves those who love people who love other people who love love... And a large, lovely etcetera. It has no evolutions. It needs no evolutions. It has love, which makes stuff a 10000000000000000000000% stronger. Luvdisc can beat Arceus by sheer love alone. Movepool, Abilities, Typing You can catch it from level 10 to 18 in Melemele Sea. You're best off catching one in a bubbling spot until you get a level 18 one. A level 18 Luvdisc will have Agility (Love makes us harder better faster stronger), Water Pulse (Kiss opponents from far away!), Lucky Chant (la la loooove!) and Draining Kiss (So lovely it drains your life force!) The point of Luvdisc is not to attack, but to make love bloooooom. At level 20 it gets Attract, the perfect move to make your foe fall in love. Level 22 gives it Heart Stamp, an attack that hurts and goes against the point of Luvdisc because it does damage. Love does not hurt. You have to wait until level 31 for a good move, where it gets Sweet Kiss, a kiss so lovely it makes the opponent dizzy with love. Take Down is a terrible move for Luvdisc, so get Captivate at level 37 to seduce the opponent so badly it loses the will to fight. Aqua Ring at 40 makes Luvdisc really wet, which makes bow-chicka-wow-wow really uncomfortable. Soak at 42 showers the opponent to make them feel like a whole new Pokémon. Safeguard at 49 puts a do not disturb sign. As for TMs, give Luvdisc more lovey-dovey moves. Don't give it moves that hurt, because true love doesn't hurt. Give it Protect to... I better not explain it. Rain Dance makes kisses more romantic. Double Team makes Luvdisc harder to touch. You can use Round as a rousing musical number, but it's so pleasing it hurts, so don't. These are the most lovey dovey moves it gets. Luvdisc's not hidden ability is Swift Swim. It makes it faster in the rain. Doing stuff under the rain is so romantic, I know. Its type is Water. It's not a bad type for fighting, but Luvdisc hates fighting. It prefers to make them fall in love. Important Battles Luvdisc hates battling. Conclusion Love is the most powerful feeling in the world-- ask Ed Sheeran. Rating: 13% Category:Sun and Moon